1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electronic component and a mounted structure of an electronic component including the multilayer electronic component. The present invention also relates to a multilayer bead inductor and a mounted structure of the multilayer bead inductor and a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
As a noise filter for preventing noises from leaking and entering through wiring for power supplies, signals, and the like, an electronic component combining an inductor and a capacitor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-234755, for example.